


Take Off Your Pants and Jacket

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: “Are there FWB in the future?” Wade asked, coming to sit next to Nate on the couch.Nate was balls deep in the world wide web and replied with, “What?”





	Take Off Your Pants and Jacket

“Are there FWB in the future?” Wade asked, coming to sit next to Nate on the couch. 

Nate was balls deep in the world wide web and replied with, “What?”

“FWB.”

“FWB?”

“Friends with benefits! You know?”

Nate closed the laptop he was doing research on and looked at Wade. “Friends with what?”

“For dick’s sake, Nathaniel! Benefits. Like, I’ll suck your dick, you suck mine, etcetera. But not in a romantic way! Totally platonic dick sucking. Or fucking. Or you could platonically stick your tongue in my ass.” Wade smirked under his mask.

“Yes, that exists. No, I’m not going to do that with you.”

“Oh.” Wade put his hands in his lap and scooted further away on the couch cushion. He’d expected the rejection, of course, but it still stung.

“Jesus, don’t be so dramatic.” Nate grabbed Wade by the waist and tugged him back over until they were touching. “I don’t do that type of stuff with just anyone. If you want me to put my dick in you, be prepared for some goddamn romance.”

He pulled off Wade’s mask and kissed him, deep and dirty. Wait, was this really happening? Wade definitely was not prepared for this. He blinked and stared at Nate, who was still holding him.

“I’m gonna buy you some fucking flowers, pretty boy.” Nate’s voice made Wade feel like he was being split open. 

“Not fair,” Wade mumbled. “Catching me off guard. Thought I was supposed to be the one throwing myself at you.”

“Yeah? Well, it worked, handsome.”

Nate kissed him again, even longer this time. His mouth was hot and forceful, and Wade couldn’t help but submit to it, letting Nate take the lead.

“This is what you wanted, yeah?” Nate asked.

“Uh huh. Didn’t think I was, uh, your type. Didn’t think you’d go for it.” Because WHAT IN THE ASS was even happening. Nate was all over him! His hands were holding his thighs and he was getting kissed AGAIN.

“What, you don’t think I’d be into a gorgeous thing like you?”

“Ha! I might be a thing, but gorgeous? No.”

Nate shut him up with another kiss. Then he kissed Wade’s forehead, which made him feel all tingly and weird, but in a good way.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Nate said. He pressed his thumb to Wade’s bottom lip and rubbed at it gently.

“I’m taller than you now!”

Nate wasn’t really listening to all Wade’s little comments, however. It seemed like he was more invested in undressing him.

“Sit on my lap. I wanna kiss you while I fuck you.”

“What, really?” Wade gasped as Nate got him completely naked and wrapped a hand around his dick.

“If that’s okay with you.”

“Uh, yeah! More than okay. Take my body. I wasn’t using it for anything good anyway.”

Nate didn’t bother getting all the way undressed himself. He just unzipped and pulled his dick out, already hard and ready. Using spit for lube, he reached between Wade’s legs and pushed his fingers inside.

“It’s gonna be a rough ride!” Wade squeaked as he felt two fingers penetrate him without much to ease the way. “I thought you said you were a romantic.”

“We can stop to go get lube,” Nate agreed. “Or you can be a good boy and let me take what I want now.”

“How is that--ah, fingers!--romantic?”

“Because you look so good like this, I don’t want to stop.”

Neither did Wade. His precome was leaking everywhere. Spit was fine, just fine. Great, actually!

“Let me, let me--” Wade gasped, spitting on his own hand and wrapping it around Nate’s waiting erection, trying to get it slick enough.

“Come on, I want to see your face when you take me inside you.” Nate took the fingers out slowly and pulled Wade closer.

Wade positioned himself and started to sink down.

“No one ever says they want to see my face,” Wade pointed out. “You really are romantic. Or fucking crazy.”

Nate grabbed Wade by the hips and pushed him down faster, making Wade gasp.

“Love those little noises you make,” Nate said, pushing his cock up into Wade’s ass. “Don’t hold back.”

“I thought you said there would be kissing!” Wade moaned as he was lifted up and slammed back down onto Nate’s hard cock.

Nate put a hand at the back of Wade’s neck and pulled him down until their lips were together. He hadn’t been kidding, either. Nate was really good at keeping a rhythm going, kissing and fucking at the same time while Wade felt like a super manhandled and malleable ball of playdough. A ball that was about to come.

“Nate, I can’t hold on,” he whimpered.

“Then goddamn do it. Fucking come on me.”

Like everything else that had happened, Wade’s orgasm took him by surprise. And all Nate did about it was to look at him like he was the hottest thing ever and slam into him again, and again.

“You too?” Wade asked, clinging to Nate so he wouldn’t fall to the floor in a heap.

“Yeah, I came right inside that pretty ass of yours.”

“You got some fucked up ideas of what’s pretty.” Wade looked at him. “Is being stuck together with our own spunk romantic?”

Nate kissed him on the chin. “Let me carry you to the shower and we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk when I wrote this. My version of Nate thinks that Wade is the prettiest boy in the world. So pretty.


End file.
